


My Time

by L0velie



Series: MCYT oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, derealisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Ranboo wish he could dream.He can’t even close his eyes.————————I can’t make animatics so instead I make songfics :) Based on the song My Time by Bo En
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037346
Kudos: 14





	My Time

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Derealization, panic attack, insomnia, spiralling, self-harm

Ranboo was tired.

Nevermind, I meant exhausted.

Ranboo was exhausted.

Reality was tiring, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and sleep.

And dream.

He wanted to dream of a world where no drama would’ve happened. Where the country didn’t exist in the first place, where parents wouldn’t try to kill their children because of political beliefs, where everything would be fine.

He counted, closing his eyes, forgetting of the place he was in.

One minute passed, then two, then three, then four, then five.

Five minutes.

He learned that 5 minutes was equal to 300 seconds.

It was tiring, but Ranboo knew that he couldn’t sleep.

A voice in his head, too familiar to his liking, repeated the same words, over and over. He just wanted it to shut up. Maybe the voice wanted to make sure he was safe, maybe it wanted to remind him of its existence? It didn’t matter.

All it said was goodnight, but it made him have the worst nightmares while still being awake.

Ranboo closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of explosions near him. He reopened them, seeing his friends(where they friends? did he have any friends actually?) playing together, laughing and running around. The bees in their dome, Technoblade teaching fencing to Tommy, Phil listening or Wilbur singing, Fundy and Eret smiling, Quackity talking loudly while Karl and Sapnap smiled together, George building another cottage, Niki baking with Puffy....

Dream not being there.

“Close your eyes and you’ll leave this dream,” the voice laughed in his head.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but they became more and more watery, it hurts so much, it burned-

He closed his eyes.

Ranboo forgot that time existed. Hiding himself from the world in the small obsidian box, he didn’t know how many days went by since the war? The carnage?

Since the explosions. 

He knew time couldn’t be messed with, he remembered trying to play with it but the hands of the time stopped him. Breaking all the glass around him, making him unable to move because he was in danger and he had to hide and he couldn’t simply stay put he had to move-

But the present was the present.

Or was it? 

He heard a faint melody in his head, annoyingly staying on repeat. 

He smashed his head against the wall, falling into unconsciousness.

Waking up suddenly, still not knowing if it was a dream or not.

He was back in the glass room, a book about time in his laps.

Oh no.

He read it attentively, making sure to understand everything.

Oh no.

He drew the portals perfectly, absolutely everything was perfect.

Oh no.

But instead of the hands telling him to stop, breaking the glass to punish him,

No.

Ranboo felt the hands wring his neck, waking him up in the panic room.

He regretted that moment.

What moment did he regret?

He didn’t know, he forgets, always.

If he doesn’t forget, he regrets his acts, but if he forgets, he regrets not remembering his acts.

It made his head hurt so much.

“You don’t have to feel this way, you could simply remember”

The voice said, as always.

  
(Or was it a memory?)

“Goodnight”

Ranboo opened his eyes, fearing the view in front of him.

The bees in their dome, Technoblade teaching fencing to Tommy, Phil listening or Wilbur singing, Fundy and Eret smiling, Quackity talking loudly while Karl and Sapnap smiled together, George building another cottage, Niki baking with Puffy.

Dream not being there.

Because he was Dream.

And the mask was simple, made of quartz, and he knew what it meant.

“Close your eyes and you’ll leave this dream.”

his eyes didn’t move one bit, as he didn’t have any.


End file.
